1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device with improved driving voltage, light emitting efficiency, lifetime, and the like by using a novel hole injecting material and a novel electron transporting material. In addition, aspects of the present invention may contribute to development of a high image quailty organic light emitting device, and provides an organic light emitting device with reduced power consumption and improved lifetime.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are devices in which, when a current is supplied to an organic layer interposed between two electrodes, electrons and holes combine in the organic layer to emit light. Such organic light emitting devices can be formed as light-weight and thin information display devices having a high image quality, quick response time, and wide viewing angles. These features have led to rapid development of organic light emitting display device technology. Currently, organic light emitting devices are widely used in mobile phones and other information display devices.
Due to such rapid development of organic light emitting devices, competition with other information display devices such as TFT-LCDs is inevitable in terms of academic and industrial technology. In addition, conventional organic light emitting devices are limited in terms of the amount of efficiency and lifetime improvements and power consumption reduction that is possible. The need to improve efficiency and reduce power consumption is an important factor interfering with quantitative and qualitative growth of organic light emitting devices, and it is desirable that this issue be resolved.